edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Relikz
I forgot how to wiki Hey whore are we gonna fairuse and license images? 20:53, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that sounds good! (I actually got very lazy when uploading pics so i haven't been doing it) 04:00, June 5, 2018 (UTC) General Discussion Group I think we should create a group chat on some platform (Skype, Whatsapp, Discord, I dunno what kinda things you use) with us Old-School Guys to decide what's there to be done before work builds up, what do you think? 23:14,6/4/2018 all those options sound good to me but i think discord sounds the best. i actually don't have any idea what discord is but ive seen a lot of wikis have it lol. if anybody wants to add me on skype for whatever my username is relikz7 or whatsapp at +1 704 572 6462 or even quicker on snapchat username osito.7 maybe i should add that info in my profile? but do i really want anyone knowing all these info about me? eh sure why not 04:00, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I made a discord server here and im working on integrating it to the wiki right now 04:35, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Rollback Honestly didn't expect that but thanks, I'll do my best. Also don't forget to create this wiki's policies and discussions guidelines so it will be easier to justify if something is out of order. XD 04:10, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm, that's kinda excessive don't you think? Anyway i'm not really good with coding but ima just do some stuffs as a placeholder and you guys can just polish it later, then feel free to take back the adminship coz im fine being a rollback user anyway. XD 04:18, June 5, 2018 (UTC) lol I just know there are others who are more qualified and i think less responsibility equals less stress. XD 04:26, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Did some stuffs, just copied the fairy tail wiki policies that can be improved to fit this wiki without starting from scratch found here & created some categories. Feel free to double check and lastly if this series becomes as popular as fairy tail then its very likely that the Discussions forum will be used by a lot of users and i think you guys should come up with guidelines that is on par with the wiki policies. Currently in the fairy tail wiki we are using this, based on the other wikis, blog policy and based on what Miskos said. Maybe you can merge the job of the chat moderators and discussions moderators if were lacking in members. 06:59, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Mashima just tweeted 3 stuffs, one is about his personal rules on choosing character hair and eye colors which could be added as a trivia and his new manga will now be called Edens Zero and not Eden's Zero, feel free to double check and i guess we'll have to rename some pages to fit with the new spelling, i think i can do it on my own since im free but im not sure if google translated his tweet accurately so ima wait for some confirmation from the admins. XD 16:07, June 5, 2018 (UTC) News Bulletin Should this wiki have its version of Sorcerer Magazine? that way we can have a similar place where news and changes about the wiki and the series are archived. A temporary name could be News Bulletin. What do you think? 01:52, June 6, 2018 (UTC) I was able to create them but all of them are in need of icons like this that's why they have the pages with broken file links category. I also made these Edens Zero Wiki:Featured Article, Edens Zero Wiki:Featured Picture and Edens Zero Wiki:Featured Quote maybe you can put them in the navigation above along with these Edens Zero Wiki:Policy & Edens Zero Wiki:News Bulletin like the navigation in the fairy tail wiki. Feel free to double check them even though i just copied them from the other wiki with some minor changes and thanks in advance. 07:32, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Sure and thanks again. 13:47, June 6, 2018 (UTC) French Wiki Hi, I'm Bouddha an administrator from the french Edens Zero Wiki. I wanted to know if it could be possible to add an interwiki link for the french wiki on your homepage. I already added your wiki on our homepage! Thanks a lot :) John When u get the chance can u rename https://edenszero.wikia.com/wiki/John_%28Robot%29 to "John"? Thanks (also i accidentally clicked on edit instead of message so im sorry ... ) Walrsu (talk) 07:55, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi, I'm from the french wiki. I wanted to know if you were interested with interlanguage links on the english Edens Eero wiki. I know that you didn't use them on the Fairy Tail Wiki, but maybe it changed x). We are already using them with the spanish wiki by the way. Thanks for you answer. Bouddha 09:01, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Images Yo, make me an admin so I can clean up that mess of images (bad filenames, jpgs, dups) or do it/have someone with the power do it. :'D User:Miskos3 07:02, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :Powers in the discord would be nice, too, so that it can have a bunch of cool channels/emotes/roles :P User:Miskos3 07:02, July 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Damn, I need a vacation too... I hope you had a good time.~ 19:20, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Wiki CSS }} Wiki Activity Refresh Hey Reli. Can you add this code to MediaWiki:Common.js to enable wiki activity refresh? /* Auto Refresh customisation */ window.AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; window.AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; window.ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"; User:Rifat (talk) Affiliation Request Hi, I'm the admin of Grand Blue, World Trigger and Working!! wiki and I was wondering if you are interested in affiliating with us. Below are the wordmarks in case you choose to accept. * Grand Blue wordmark * World Trigger wordmark * Working!! wordmark --Eldiablogato (talk) 11:06, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Request Hello Relikz, can I talk to you about something privately? It is actually concerning.--CNBA3 (talk) 14:16, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi, I'm the admin for the Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Wiki and was wondering if you'd like to become an affiliate. If you're interested heres our wiki wordmark Boofhead185 (talk) 12:22, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Deletion needed Good Day Relikz, if youre available can you delete these, Thanks in advance. XD 04:58, October 3, 2018 (UTC) View Source Button Hello, can I have permission to add the View Source button feature to the Wiki, or recommend that yourself or another Admin add the View Source button? It's a useful tool to have on the wiki in my opinion. Damage3245 (talk) 18:22, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Hello Good Day Relikz, is it possible to make User:Real Godisme a rollback user too? They've been actively helping the wiki anyway might as well add another rollback user to help with the wiki especially against vandalism. XD 02:42, October 17, 2018 (UTC) lol fair enough. XD 04:08, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Renaming King This is an old matter, I know, but could the King article be renamed to Castellan? Some of us had a discussion on it a while back, and the change was agreed to, but we felt it best for an admin to move it so the wiki bot could change all the pages associated with it, and we just left it there. SubZeroSilver (talk) 22:25, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Image Gallery Discussion Hello, do you mind if I open up a discussion on updating the format for the image gallery pages from its current version to a different and more organised format like this example here? Damage3245 (talk) 08:48, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Admin Thank you, I appreciate it. Also, I'll open up that discussion on that Image Gallery that I mentioned above now. Damage3245 (talk) 19:42, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Roleplay Affiliation Do you accept roleplay affiliates like the Fairy Tail Wiki did? If so, I'd like to offer http://bravegalaxy.boards.net/ as an affiliate. Our old site, Fairy Tail Guild, was an affiliate of the Fairy Tail Wiki, however it got cannibalized by Tapatalks so we moved and switched our theme to a sort of "inspired by Fairy Tail and Eden's Zero" vibe. Apologies if this is the wrong place to ask, I wasn't sure where else to put it. 02:02, March 2, 2019 (UTC)Reya of BG I have an inquiry How would i be able to contact you on reddit or discord? Wiki Manager Hey there Relikz, I'm Neffyarious and I've been assigned as Wiki Manager for the Edens Zero wiki. This means I'll help the community here and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have any questions or issues feel free to message me. --Neffyarious (talk) 20:50, February 13, 2020 (UTC)